


Take It Off

by Clarounette



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Lapdance, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very pregnant James follows McKellen's advice to feel sexy. Surprise, Michael!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaking_indigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaking_indigo/gifts).



> Sequel to [One (un)expected Christmas gift](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1131121) and [Twice the love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3192296).

James didn't feel sexy. Like, at all. And Michael's reassurance of his charms barely helped him. He was huge and tired and gross. The lives growing inside of him stole all his confidence.

 

After a while, he called Sir Ian and asked for his help. The man's answer sounded like a riddle. "To feel sexy, you have to be sexy."

 

"But I'm not !" James replied. "When I'm not exhausted as fuck – pardon my French – I'm covered with Brian's shit or food. How can that be sexy ?"

 

He could almost hear McKellen shaking his head. "Nonsense. You are sexy because you are desired. Blow his mind ! You'll know how sexy you are."

 

James thought about this phone call for days, until he came up with a solution.

 

That evening, when Michael came back from work, James welcomed him with a big smile and dressed in a suit. It was a bit tight around his belly, but he could manage : the jacket was open, and his shirt was a special one. He couldn't zip up his pants, but who cared ? He wouldn't keep them for long anyway. "Good evening, love. How was your day ?"

 

"It was good." Michael wrapped his arms around James. "But it got better since I came home. Did you go outside today ?" It had been weeks since James last walked outside of their house, and Michael often insisted that he needed to see the sun, or he would end up looking like a ghost before the end of his pregnancy. At least the situation made the babysitter happy : 10 extra pounds to pick up their boy at the nursery school.

 

James shook his head. "Nope. The suit is for... something else."

 

Michael's curiosity was aroused. "For what ?"

 

"You'll know soon enough. And shush, Brian is asleep. Come with me." James took his hand and walked him to their bedroom. "Sit here," he said with a gesture towards the bed.

 

Michael didn't resist. He sat there and waited patiently.

 

Now that it was time, James felt nervous. He'd been wrong, it wouldn't work. His belly was too big, his face too blotchy. But just at that moment, Michael smiled at him and there was so much love in his eyes that he found some courage left in his heart. He walked to his bedside table and turned his iPod on. A slow music filled the room. He came back in front of Michael and waited for his cue. Then, in a weirdly gracious way, he started ondulating his hips in rhythm with the music.

 

On the bed, Michael relaxed and watched James, propped up on his elbows.

 

James turned his back to Michael and removed his jacket slowly, rubbing his body up and down seductively. He turned around again and unbuttoned his shirt, one button at a time, revealing his glorious belly. He was starting to feel better about his appearance, about the stretchmarks on his stomach, about his swollen ankles.

 

He took a glance at Michael. His lover was obviously aroused, his erection straining the front of his pants. The look on his face told a story of desire and lust, and he had a hand on his crotch, stroking his cock without a word.

 

The image aroused James as well. The open zipper of his pants made him uncomfortable, nipping at his half hard member, and James took off his pants in an instant, offering the view of his bare ass in a quick spin around. Still moving on the music, he shook his butt while looking at Michael over his shoulder, then turned around. A couple of steps forward and he was kneeling on the bed, Michael between his legs. He leaned back, exposing his own erection and his huge stomach, that he stroke in a sensual way.

 

Michael reached for his thigh, brushing the sensitive skin with his slender fingers and tracing a path towards James' cock. "Fuck, James, you're so sexy !"

 

He felt sexy at that exact moment. And for a couple of hours afterwards, under Michael's loving caresses.


End file.
